


'Crime'

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Catholic Character, Chicago (City), Drama, Family Drama, Gang Violence, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gun Violence, Hero Worship, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Mexico, New York City, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Profanity, Thriller, Violence, War, irish character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a mood piece for an original work, this piece revolves around the crime element of the story.I used footage, audio and music from various sources, all that would reflect the themes and tone of my work.





	




End file.
